833d Air Division
The 833d Air Division (838 AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico. It was inactivated on 15 November 1991. From September 1964 – December 1969, the organization supervised and managed selected fighter and reconnaissance forces of Ninth Air Force. During the Dominican Republic crisis of 1965–1966, subordinate units flew reconnaissance missions and deployed personnel and aircraft to Ramey AFB, Puerto Rico, and San Isidro AB, Dominican Republic. Between 1964 and 1969, the division supported USAF operations in Southeast Asia. The seizure of the USS Pueblo on the high seas by the North Koreans in January 1968 saw elements of assigned wings deployed to the Far East, and a number of Air National Guard organizations called to extended service were incorporated into the 833d's training program. Inactivated in 1969 due to budget reductions, assigned units coming over control of Ninth Air Force. Reactivated as part of Rapid Deployment Force in 1980, assigned to Twelfth Air Force. The division provided command supervision to assigned units in Western US December 1980 – November 1991. Subordinate units maintained proficiency in the F-15 Eagle air superiority aircraft and trained aircrews of allied countries. Its units screened new tactical air force crews for fighter aptitude while providing basic combat aircrew academic and flight training in the tactics, techniques and operations of fighter aircraft. They also conducted training courses for jet currency, instructor pilot upgrade, and forward air controller (FAC) orientations. The division participated in numerous tactical exercises in Middle East such as Border Star, Coronet Compass, and Bright Star. Inactivated in 1991 after Operation Desert Storm when United States Air Forces Central Command took over mission responsibility, activities assigned to 4404th Wing (Provisional). History Lineage * Established as 833d Air Division, and activated, on 14 September 1964 : Organized on 1 October 1964 : Inactivated on 24 December 1969 * Activated on 1 December 1980 : Inactivated on 15 November 1991. Assignments * Tactical Air Command, 14 September 1964 : Ninth Air Force, 1 October 1964-24 December 1969 : Twelfth Air Force, 1 December 1980-15 November 1991. Stations * Seymour-Johnson AFB, North Carolina, 1 October 1964 – 24 December 1969 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 1 December 1980 – 15 November 1991. Components Wings * 49th Tactical Fighter (later, 49th Fighter): 1 December 1980 – 1 October 1991 * 113th Tactical Fighter: 26 January 1968 – 18 June 1969 * 354th Tactical Fighter: 1 October 1964 – 5 July 1968 (not operational, 22 April-5 July 1968) * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance: 1 October 1964 – 24 December 1969 * 479th Tactical Training: 1 December 1980 – 26 July 1991 * 4554th Combat Crew Training: 27 May-24 December 1969 Groups * 107th Tactical Fighter: 22 April 1968 – 11 June 1969 * 113th Tactical Fighter: 22 April 1968 – 18 June 1969 * 121st Tactical Fighter: 22 April 1968 – 18 June 1969 * 177th Tactical Fighter: 22 April 1968 – 18 June 1969 * 479th Fighter: 26 July-15 November 1991. Aircraft * F-100, 1964–1969 * F-105, 1964–1966 * RB-66, 1964–1965 : EB/RB-66, 1966–1969 * RF-101, 1966–1969; L TF/RF-101, 1964–1969 * F-4, 1967–1969; : RF-4, 1965–1969 * T/AT-33, 1969 * F-15, 1980–1991 * T-38, 1980–1991. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 833d Air Division Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1964 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991 Air 0833